ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sing 3
Plot Cast * Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon * Anne Hathaway as Penny * Reese Witherspoon as Rosita * Seth MacFarlane as Mike * Scarlett Johansson as Ash * John C. Reilly as Eddie Noodleman * Tori Kelly as Meena * Taron Egerton as Johnny * Nick Kroll as Gunter * Chris Pratt as Jeff Hawk * Anna Kendrick as TBA Villain * Selena Gomez as Melody * Garth Jennings as Miss Karen Crawley * TBA as Marcus * Nick Offerman as Norman * Beck Bennett as Lance * Jennifer Saunders as Nana Noodleman * Zac Efron as Henry * Gwen Stefani as Debbie * Gary DeLisle as Tabitha ** Emily Blunt as Tabitha's singing voice * Phyllis Smith as Betty * Norah Jones as Diana * Tony Hale as Boris * Idris Elba as Robert * Ben Siller as Dave Moon * Peter Serafinowicz as Big Daddy * Diane Lane as Sharon * Josh Brolin as Darwin * Mindy Kailing as Katie * Steve Zahn as Barry * Tina Fey as Tilly * Jeffrey Tambor as Jerry * Mary Steenburgen as Leslie * Leslie Jones as Meena's Mother * Jay Pharoah as Meena's Grandfather * Lorraine Newman as Meena's Grandmother * J.K. Simmons as Henry's Father * Molly Shannon as Henry's Mother * TBA & TBA as Penny's Parents Songs * What Time Is It? - (Sing Cast) - sung by the Cast of Sing - Version of High School Musical 2 * Because of You - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Version of Kelly Clarkson * I'm Yours - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Jason Mraz * Bubbly - (Anne Hathaway) - sung by Penny - Version of Colbie Caillat * Lucky - (Matthew McConaughey & Anne Hathaway) - sung by Buster a Moon & Penny - Version of Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat * So What? - (Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Ash - Version of P!nk * Raise Your Glass - (Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Ash - Version of P!nk * Perfect - (Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Ash - Version of P!nk * Just Give Me a Reason - (Scarlett Johansson ft. Taron Egerton) - sung by Ash & Johnny - Version of P!nk ft. Nate Reuss * We're Not Gonna Take It - (Chris Pratt) - sung by Jeff Hawk - Version of Twisted Sister * I Wanna Rock - (Chris Pratt) - sung by Jeff Hawk - Version of Twisted Sister * Hungry Like a Wolf - (Chris Pratt) - sung by Jeff Hawk - Version of Duran Duran * Sweet Child O' Mine - (Chris Pratt) - sung by Jeff Hawk - Version of Guns N' Roses * Talk to Me - (Anna Kendrick) - sung by TBA Villain - Version of Stevie Nicks * Rooms on Fire - (Anna Kendrick) - sung by TBA Villain - Version of Stevie Nicks * Little Lies - (Anna Kendrick) - sung by TBA Villain - Version of Fleetwood Mac * The Only Exception - (Anna Kendrick) - sung by TBA Villain - Version of Paramore * Breakaway - (Selena Gomez, Matthew McConaughey & Anne Hathaway) - sung by Melody, Buster Moon & Penny - Version of Kelly Clarkson * Everybody Knows Your Name - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Gary Portnoy * Rose Garden - (Anne Hathaway) - sung by Penny - Version of Lynn Anderson * Nothing's Gonna Change My Love for You - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Glenn Medeiros * I Honestly Love You - (Anne Hathaway) - sung by Penny - Version of Olivia Newton-John * Simply Meant to Be - (Matthew McConaughey & Anne Hathaway) - sung by Buster Moon & Penny - Version of Gary Morris & Jennifer Warnes * In Another's Eyes - (Matthew McConaughey & Anne Hathaway) - sung by Buster Moon & Penny - Version of Garth Brooks & Trisha Yearwood The Grand Finale * We Rock - (Sing Cast) - sung by the Cast of Sing - Version of Camp Rock * All for One - (Sing Cast) - sung by the Cast of Sing - Version of High School Musical 2 Trivia Production Soundtrack Gallery Category:Sing Category:SING Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Computer-animated Category:Musicals Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Computer-animated films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Animation Category:Animated Films Category:Animated movies Category:Animated Musical Category:Animated musical films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI animated Category:CGI Films Category:3D animation Category:3D animated films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Spin-off/Sequel Category:Sequel films Category:2025 films Category:2025 Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:Sarah West's Ideas Category:Joyce Kinney's Ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Mplaya3's ideas Category:Akg129's ideas Category:AnaPoppy160's ideas Category:Jadhostgamer072's Ideas Category:Janusz501's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Fishbird's Ideas Category:Shock78's Ideas Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:ShadEmman's Ideas Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:StanFord85's ideas